Taken
by aloneprincess16
Summary: How will the team react when one of their members was taken by their worst enemies? (please don't judge I'm new to all the fanfiction fluff, so, yeah) More characters than listed. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Before

**Hey Guys! Ok. So, this is my first story and I have no clue what I am doing.**

 **Please comment any of your ideas and/or your opinions for the next chapter.**

 **Please keep in mind that I** **DO NOT** **own** ** _Lab Rats: Elite Force_**

 **By the way, the words in _italics_ are the characters' thoughts. **

**With that being said, Enjoy!**

Skylar's POV

It was an extremely hot day as Kaz, Oliver, and Chase sat comfortably in the living room watching a movie, and Bree and I stayed outside enjoying the sun and reading some magazines. I got up and headed inside. I stopped halfway through the door and turned around.

"Bree, I'm gonna go inside and make us some lemonade. That ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Sky." She looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back and I headed inside.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked toward the kitchen.

 _No Response._

"...Ok, well do you guys want some lemonade?"

Kaz and Oliver both raised the hands.

"Chase?" I looked at him.

He shook his head, "Nah."

I turned around and got out the lemons and sugar. I was about to grab the jug and fill it with water when I heard a weird buzzing sound outside. I slowly drew back my hand and the strange noise stopped. I looked at the guys as if it were one of their lame pranks. _Whatever. It's hot outside and I want lemonade. Who cares if their pranking me._ I grasped the jug and as I turned around, Chase yelled.

Oliver's POV

"Quick! Everybody! Duck!" Chase shouted.

There was a loud crash and an ear-piercing scream. No one got hurt thanks to Chase's warning but the sound startled us all. We slowly stood up and noticed the glass that was scattered all over the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" Chase asked sternly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said as I brushed the glass shards out of my hair.

Kaz looked outside and around us. He looked back at Chase, then me, fear and worry building up in his eyes.

"Where's Bree?" He asked, his voice breaking.

 **Sorry that my first chapter was** **extremely** **short.**

 **Hopefully I'll do better next time.**

 **Please comment any of your ideas and/or your opinions for the next chapter.**

 **thx :)**

 **\- aloneprincess** 16


	2. Chapter 2: Air

Bree's POV

 _Air._

 _I've never wanted something so bad._

 _I've never needed something so bad._

 _I've never felt so helpless in my entire life._

 _I never thought I would need something so much._

 _Black dots form in my vision._

 _My heart racing._

 ** _What's holding on to me?_**

 ** _Where are the others._**

 ** _Why won't they help me?_**

 _My last thoughts as darkness swallowed me whole._

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

 **Yay! My second chapter!**

 **Sorry that was** **extremely** **short.**

 **I'll try to make the next longer.**

 **Please comment any of your ideas and/or your opinions for the next chapter.**

 **thx :)**

 **\- aloneprincess** **16**


	3. Chapter 3: Where?

Kaz's POV

I bolted out the door onto to terrace, Chase right behind me. I stopped at the ledge, glaring down at the city below us.

"BREE!" I screamed.

 _What happened?_

 _Who took her?_

"BREE" I shouted again, praying she would hear me.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Chase shrieked.

"Chase! Calm down. Panicking is not the solution." Skylar said as she and Oliver came outside.

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE I CALM DOWN WHEN MY SISTER WAS JUST NOW TA-?!"

"CHASE!" Oliver shouted louder than all of us, "Chase listen to me. Skylar's right. You, panicking, isn't gonna help us find Bree. If we're gonna find her, we need to stay calm."

Chase looked at all of us and sighed."I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, buddy. We'll find her." I said.

Bree's POV

A blinding light shines through a small window in the top corner of the room I'm in. I reach for my face to rub my eyes open but I realize that my wrists are chained to cold metal.

 _Where am I?_

 _Who's keeping me here?_

As I rub my eyes with my shoulders, I hear footsteps approaching my door. I quickly close my eyes and drop my as if i were asleep.

"Drop the act, Bree. We know you're awake." a familiar, rough voice in the distance said.

I open my eyes to the people I expected the most.

"Roman and Riker"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **Ahhh! My third chapter!**

 **Sorry that was kinda short but at least it wasn't as short as last chapter...**

 **I'm really slow w/ coming up with ideas btw.**

 **Please comment (or PM me) any of your suggestions and/or your opinions for the next chapter.**

 **Sorry if there were spelling/grammatical errors, I'm not the best at that either.**

 **thx :)**

 **\- aloneprincess16**


	4. Chapter 4: We Have To Save Her

Bree's POV

I glared at the two siblings before me.

"Hello, Bree." Roman said as he smirked evilly at me.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply, almost spitting the words out.

"Don't you know, Bree?" Riker asked as he tilted his head to look at Roman. Roman started walking toward me in a slow pace. He picked up a knife on the table near the door.

"Know what?" I asked in a confused tone. He stopped in front of me, leaving barely any space between us. He took the knife and dragged it across my arm, slowly, leaving a trail of crimson red blood along my forearm. It burned so badly. I wanted to scream so much, but no, I couldn't show them I was weak. I wouldn't let them win. He finally stopped and whispered in my ear.

"You, Bree. We want you." This sent chills down my spine.

"Wha-" I started to say but Roman cut me off by forcing a cloth on my mouth, stopping me from breathing. A few seconds after I started to feel dizzy. _What is on that cloth?_ The room around me started spinning and black dots formed my vision. I could feel my eyes slowly close as the darkness swallows me whole.

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Skylar's POV

Chase had finally calmed down a little after drinking a little water. Oliver and I looked around for any clues that could possibly lead us to the people who took Bree. I was looking near the kitchen area when I had heard Oliver yell.

"Guys! Check this out! I think I found a clue! Come here, Quick!" He shouted loud enough so we all could hear it. We ran to Oliver as fast as we could.

Oliver's POV

As Skylar and I were looking for clues, I caught a glimpse of a small black box from the corner of my eye on one of the lounge chairs out on the balcony. I immediately thought it was a clue so I called everyone. I opened the glass sliding door as Kaz ran outside. He picked it up and walked slowly back inside, studying the box carefully as Skylar closed the door. He looked up at me and handed me the box.

"You read it." he said serious tone.

"Ok, but not here. Someone could be watching." I said, a little creeped out, heading towards the hyperlift.

"Seriously, Oliver?" Kaz started. I turned around.

"What?" I asked worriedly, hoping I didn't set off my best friend. _Is he mad at me? Did I say something wrong?_ His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You watch Skylar all the time. You couldn't possibly be creeped out about this!" Kaz said in a half-joking tone. I rolled my eyes at my best friend. I could see Skylar doing the same.

"Well at least I don't try to kidnap her." I said, also in a half-joking way. I could see Chase smiling a bit from the corner of my eyes. I was glad that we made him smile.

"Enough, guys." Skylar said in an annoyed tone.

We headed down to mission command. Once we get out of the hyperlift, Chase and Kaz run to the cyberdesk as Skylar and I follow. I felt a tug on my arm. I looked left to face Skylar who pointed near the caves. I understood that she wanted to talk to me so we walked over there together.

"Yeah?" I asked Skylar in a quiet voice, making sure that Kaz and Chase didn't hear us.

"Kaz sure does care about, Bree." she said.

"You got that right." I said.

"Do you think mayb-" Skylar was cut off by a loud ringing sound coming from the cyberdesk. We turn our heads in that direction questioning what that noise was.

"It's Roman and Riker." Kaz said while grinding his teeth.

"Pick up!" Chase said as Skylar and I walked over to the cyberdesk. Suddenly, the evil twins' faces popped up on the screen.

"Hello, Elite Force." Roman said while smirking.

"Roman and Riker," Kaz said angrily "how did I know it was gonna be you two."

Riker looked at Roman. Now there were both smirking

"WHERE'S BREE?" Chase shouted!

Riker tilted his head to look at Roman and he nodded. They moved aside to show us. There was Bree. Chained up and asleep. A large cut covered her right arm. How could they do this? Bree didn't deserve this! I looked left and saw tears in Skylar's eyes and Chase holding them back, trying to stay strong for his sister, for his team. I couldn't imagine how he felt.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Kaz yelled, shocking the rest of us.

We watched as Roman and Riker just laughed as if it were some sort of joke.

My eyes widened as I saw Roman get up I walked toward Bree. _Oh no. What's he doing?_

"No! Sto-" I tried shouting. But they ended the video chat. Who knows what they'll do to her.

 _We have to go save her._

 **Ahh! My 4th chapter!**

 **I made it a lot longer than the three before this! Yay!**

 **Sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm not the best at spelling.**

 **Please comment (or PM me) any of your ideas/opinions/feedback [/or just about anything (I like chatting with you guys :)] for the next chapters.**

 **thx :)**

 **\- aloneprincess16**


End file.
